


Pillow talk

by spoot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoot/pseuds/spoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root asked Shaw for a pet name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

“Sameen.” 

The warm whisper unfurled over her bare skin, fingertips drew slow, tangible harmony across her back and, answering, she hummed in contentment.

“If I had a pet name, what would you call me?” 

Hidden within the casual tone was a meaningful note of delicacy. Her hand moved to cradle Root’s neck; her thumb caressed the tender scar.

“Pain in the ass.“

A lull eased into the space; both pondered. Time swayed away as by a hypnotic pendulum, yet the present moment in its silence stayed like unto eternity.

Then Sameen breathed, “ _Delbaram_ ,” and what had been formless between them was given life.

In the same quiet of voice, Root marvelled at the new word with its soft vulnerable sound, “What does it mean?”

“It means go back to sleep.”

She peeked to cherish the revelation: Root was listening, then - a bright crescent of a joyous smile, her eyes gazing in love at her, her pulse throbbing in Sameen’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> (Persian) Delbaram - the one who stole / has my heart, equiv. my love
> 
> Thanks for every kudos and review.


End file.
